Big Brother
by Subject Echo
Summary: Jack is gone, Delta is gone, the only one left is Tenenbaum and she needs help collecting the last of the Little Sisters.


**Big Brother**

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction and I would like it if anyone reviews that they be honest, I appreciate critics and I don't mind if you flame, it just means that there are things I need to fix and will be happy to do so.

All that could be heard across the ship deck were the waves and the wind of the fast approaching storm, I suppose I should go inside but the rocking of the ship kept me close to the rail, damn cruise ship, luxury my ass, the contest tickets I had won from the radio contest had said nothing of the cold and dingy little ship I was now riding, but thats what I get for trying to have a good time I suppose, as I pondered this the ship lurched forward with a sudden crash nearly sending me overboard, the sound was unbearable, screeching and tearing metal, my first thoughts were ah crap I'm gonna die in the freaking ocean because some stupid iceberg, but the sound that had emerged from the crash was not something I expected. It was shouting of what sounded like several men arguing about someone named Adam, but then I saw them no, it crawling up the side of the ship like something out of a horror film. Terribly deformed they yelled to the small amount people that were outside at the time. As the storm brewed and started raining down cold sheets of rain what I assumed was the leader yelled. GIVE US THE ADAM WE KNOW YOU HAVE IT! The scene that played out was the most terrible thing I've ever seen they started tearing into people with these deranged looking meat hooks, blood was everywhere I couldn't help it anymore I threw up over the rail and watched blurredly as it was washed away in the now thrashing waves. Before I knew what happen I was laying on my back looking up at one of the monsters that had seized the ship, his distorted face made its way into a horrendous grin as he looked at me saying well if it isn't a lit'il guppy out of the water, don't worry boy'o will take mighty good care of ya. Before I could respond all I could see was his booted foot head towards my face then it all went black.

The first thought that crossed my mind was what is that smell? It could only be described as a bucket of blue funk. As the day's events suddenly flooded back to me, I bolted up off the ground and scanned around, I seemed to be in a jail cell of some sort. The steel was heavily rusted and the dingy bed if it could even be called that was without a mattress. There was literally nothing else in the room in fact all the jail-ish parts were very impromptu in nature, it was like I was in a closet or something. I turned around away from the door preparing to pace myself a plan when I ran into something hard and metallic, it was are bar stretching across the width of the room which I somehow missed in my first look, hanging from it was a single cloths hanger. The rage I felt building inside me at that moment was almost pliable in the air. Not only had someone kidnapped him but they had literally put him in a closet, this was just insult to injury. I screamed out in frustration it was apparently loud enough to catch the attention of the guard, he walked up to the outside of the cell and chuckled in an insane manner. His appearance was nauseating, his head was crudely bandaged in a shred of cloth although it didn't do much considering his forehead hanged over his left eye, he was missing more than a few teeth and I could now safely say where the smell was coming from. His face contorted into a less then intelligent grin, and he said well the little guppy is finally awake, the boss wants to see ya, I was shocked about how much better he was at articulating his words, "Where am I?" I asked he laugh like I just ask the dumbest question in the world look outside he said. I looked and gasped I was underwater, no an underwater city that looked very similar to New York, he was obviously amused by my reaction if his cackle was anything to go by, you're in Rapture boy. I guess this is most likely gonna get weirder I'll play along for now I thought to myself. We walked through the halls of what looked to be a professionally built prison, the familiar rage built back up again, most of these cells still looked to be of use and some were even furnished, yet they had to put me in a clothing closet. We made it to an office that was shaking with the laughter and music of a party in full swing, the guard I was fallowing kicked the door in and strutted across the room with me trying to keep up and avoid the deranged stares of the other deformed residents. We came upon a large metal door with the word "BOSS" roughly scrawled into the metal. My eye twitched after reading it, these people were dumber then I originally thought and that was saying something. He knocked on the door twice and waited before a gruff voice called us in, the man sitting behind the desk was the same one that kicked me in the face on the boat! "You" I screamed as I lunged at him, time seemed to slow down as he pulled a revolver from his coat pocket he pointed it right at my chest my eyes widened as the hammer pulled back there was no way to dodge, a loud blast sounded off as time resumed, he sat there smirking I looked down there was a large hole where my heart was supposed to be. I crumpled to my knees this was how I was going to die I thought, in a nightmarish underwater city surrounded by freaks. My vision swam all I could hear was his laughing. I awoke to the sound of a mechanical sounding child's voice my body was numb my vision had dark spot floating in and out of it, it seems like they dragged me out of the party and into a random hallway. The child's voice chimed again I looked for the source of the noise and saw a bright red and pink machine on either side were statues of two little girls obviously were the voices were coming from next to the machine sat a radio, I knew this was my only chance I crawled for the radio finally reaching it felt like I ran a marathon I turned the radio on and scanned the channels I finally found one and surprisingly the first thing I heard was a woman chastising a child. I tried to get her attention the only thing that came out was a bloody cough, the channel went quiet. I cleared my throat and tried again this time I was able to make a gargled "Help me" the woman spoke in a tentative German accent, "Who is this?" "Help" I was able to say again "Did you find this radio near a Gatherer's Garden?" I didn't know what that was but I would go with what she was saying "Yes" I was able to strangle out. "Reach into the slot and inject the plasmid there" I complied and with the last of my energy I stabbed my wrist with the needle. The pain was worse than anything I've ever felt before, worse than the original bullet, I could feel it every blood vein in my body igniting in a fiery agony, I could feel my heart reform as well as the skin over it. The fiery feeling in every fiber of my being was slowly making its way to my head my brain felt like it was rewiring, everything was jumbled I felt a rush of information like memories that were not mine. In the instant it started it was over, I laid there dazed, slowly conscience came back and I realized I was screaming. A terrible inhuman noise was escaping from my throat like an injured animal's rasping roar. I felt good better than ever in fact I stood looking over the handy work of the plasmid, Beast it was simply called if the information given was correct, the simple name suited it well the hand I had injected was lined with a mixture of fur and scales, in a shocking bloody red color. I felt a grin split my face into a devilish grin I needed more of this intoxicating power, my thoughts were broken by the crackle of the radio my previous mindset forgotten, I could hear the German women consoling several children startled by the roar, I picked up the radio and asked "Are you still there?" The radio crackled and she said "Yes are you okay?" "Yes thank you I would have died had you not helped" I replied. "You don't sound like a splicer" she said. What was a splicer? I asked myself "I don't know what that is" the radio was silent for several moments then she responded "You are new here are you not?" "Yes" I replied "Hmm you wish to escape this place yes?" Again I answered "Yes". "Then you need my help just as much as I need yours" "How?" I replied, it took a moment for the woman to respond "Listen closely, I'm only going to say this once, my name is Bridgett Tenenbaum, I was a scientist who worked and lived in Rapture, through my years here I discovered a sea slug native to the region its very bite could cure disease, it was inducted into a gene altering program, it worked wonders, you could literally shape the human body as you saw fit, but the sea slugs were few and number and were dying out quickly so I developed a method in which to reuse the gene altering drug known as 'ADAM' by implanting the slugs into a host body the ADAM could be easily renewed, but this were the problems came in the host would become gravely ill and would soon die, but the slug responded in this manner only to adults, I speculated that the slug would respond better in children. It did, the slugs adapted the girls to be harvesters of ADAM relentlessly seeking more to satisfy their hunger, the boys were a different story, they became violent and dangerous seeking out any and all things alive to feed upon, needless to say they were terminated, these girls however still roam the city with their protectors looking for ADAM. These girls are my creations my sin and I want to repent for that sin; I've created a plasmid that kills the ADAM slug in their body without causing harm to them please help those girls, kill them or use the plasmid it's your decision but please end their suffering. If you do this I will help you out of the city." There was all so much to take in but it seems like my best bet at escaping then I couldn't help but agree, "Okay I'll help but I want some answers first. What were those crazy deformed people?" "Those were splicers they are people who used ADAM far too much, their body has degenerated do to the repeated change in their DNA". "Would I become a splicer if I inject more than one plasmid?" "Possibly" was her only response. Possibly! I didn't want to become crazy and deformed. "It can't be all bad right? That plasmid from before saved my life!" "What injured you exactly?" "I was shot" "Where?" "The heart" there was a pause on the radio for a moment "This is troubling, if what you're saying is true then that means that your heart was reformed with ADAM and the plasmid itself, this means that when you activate the plasmid not just the arm injected will change but the heart will as well, you could pump the plasmid through any part of your body if you wanted to. The blood I your body has no doubt already adapted to plasmid use because of your heart, it should be perfectly safe to continue plasmid use." "Find the nearest Pnemo mail tube I'll send you the plasmid there." I found the tube next the red and pink machine inside was the glowing red bottle I've come to associate with plasmids, I reached in and grabbed the bottle gently, I used the empty hypodermic needle from the first and slowly filled it with this new plasmid, I brought the needle the same wrist as before and injected the glowing substance, this experience was entirely different from the first, gone was the pain and soul shattering agony in its place was a gentle warmth like standing outside in the sunlight. I liked this one it didn't make me… My thoughts were interrupted by Bridgett again as she spoke over the radio "Two plasmids won't be enough for you to survive here you need a weapon, look around and try to find one get back to me when you have" the radio buzzed out after. I wondered the halls for a few minutes before a came across a loading bay of what appeared to be small round submarines some were suspended from the ceiling with heavy chains I walked around the area looking for anything really then I saw it one of the mini-submarines had fallen taking the chain with it. The chain was broken in half making it the perfect length to carry easily. I took the radio out of my pocket and turned it back on and said "okay I got something" "good, good now I've tracked your location you're in Persephone Penal Colony, there is one Little Sister here you need to help but that is impossible in your current condition" "Why?" "The Little Sister is accompanied by a protector aka a Big Daddy there are four mass produced types each have heavy armor and ordinance, you'll need your own armor if you wish to survive. There should be a Big Daddy repair station near you; there you'll find suitable armor." "You said there are four mass-produced models. Are there others?" "Yes, and pray you do not meet any of them, you will not survive the encounter." Nervous level increased significantly, I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked "Are they in any specific area or…" "They are running loose I'm afraid and tracking them is difficult. Nervous level increased to over 9,000, *Gulp* "okay so what direction is the repair station?" "Turn around and start walking".

Okay this day went from bad to worse. The time it took me to reach the repair room felt like an eternity with the level of paranoia I felt when in actuality it was only a few minutes. The room looked more like a dingy locker room then anything fit to repair armor, I found an empty suit and noticed something none of these would possibly fit me, all these were meant for men of a stature of 7 ft. in the least. I radioed Bridgett and said " I don't think these will fit" "yes I figured as much that is why I found a room with some big sister armor for you the only problem is that its guarded, so grab what will fit and head a bit further down the hall I'll radio you again in a few. I grabbed as much of what fit as I could surprisingly the metal parts of several parts fit but the suit itself was a no go and unfortunately none of the helmets fit at all. I slinked down the hall hugging the wall and waited for Bridgett "Okay" she said "I've hacked a security camera near you around the corner are two guards standing by the door, there are three more inside be as quiet as possible or security will be upon you quickly. I stayed in the shadows as I got closer to the first guard, the other was asleep, and this one seemed to be mumbling to himself I activated my Beast plasmid over my left hand, I grabbed him from behind roughly wrapping the chain around his neck as I covered his mouth with the other his squirming soon stopped as I lowered him to the ground, I approached the other guard he seemed to be awakened by my footsteps sadly the last thing he saw was a demonic hand sailing towards his face, no time to even screamed just a wet gargle came out. I entered the room quietly I could see the armor in the far corner as well as the guards sitting around a table playing poker one guard stood fearing they heard me enter I hugged the shadowed corner then he said " I gotta go take a piss" he walked away from the table straight towards me stopping a foot away he unzipped his fly and started to pee straight on my boot, I could feel my rage building the need to be quiet quickly forgotten the blood rushing to my face must have also sent the plasmid, I felt my teeth lengthen into fangs and my eyes quickly adapt to the low light levels, I let out a low growl he apparently head me because he looked up, all he saw was bared fangs and angry slitted red eyes, I punched him hard in the chest sending flying into the poker table startling the other guards, they looked into the shadows trying to find the culprit, all they saw was my chain as it flew out and grabbed the closest one by the neck pulling him towards me, I finished him off with a choke slam when he reached me, I spotted the other guard attempting to flee I felt a burst of speed enter my legs and propel me forwards, he must not have seen me stop in front of him as he ran into me and fell to the floor. I lifted his body from the floor then it hit me, ADAM I could smell it coming from him, I could feel the hunger returning stronger than ever I needed its power, I sang my teeth deep into his throat ignoring the taste of gore in my mouth sucked the ADAM from his veins, memories came flooding to me like before but I ignored them the power was intoxicating. Once the ADAM was gone I dropped his corpse the floor and returned to the armor room and grabbed the leather parts that connected to the metal but the helmets were now too small. Again I left the helmet and awaited my next task, when I walked out of room the radio crackled to life, "Good you got the suit… where is the helmet?" "It didn't fit". "None of them?" "None" "It's not important I suppose, there is a Little Sister in the East Wing cell block B, she is accompanied by a Rumbler" "a Rumbler, what is that?" "just keep your distance and don't engage until you've prepared".


End file.
